Experiences
by estelgreenleaf
Summary: The experiences of an OC at Xavier's Mansion. Story is told from the viewpoint of Summer Harkness. Please read! Will be Nightcrawler/OC after a bit, but not a central point of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here is a story I wrote back in 2010, called Experiences. It is told from the point of view of Summer Harkness, a 15 year old mutant with the power to use telekinesis and take on other's powers through their mind.

**Experiences**

"I'm so bored!" I exclaimed, "there's been nothing to do for, like, ever!"

"I know, right?" Kitty said.

"Maybe we should make some fun," Kurt replied.

"Did Wolverine go out?" I asked

"I think so," Kurt said

"Well, how about we play a harmless, little prank on him?" I said, "say, wrap his stuff in plastic wrap?"

"I don't know," Kitty said

"Come on, it vill be fun," Kurt said, "but ve must get past Scott and Jean."

"Not to mention the Prof.," I said, "Fuzzy, can you 'port us to the kitchen?"

"Hold on," he said

We grabbed on and we disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen.

"Where is it?" Kitty asked

"I don't remember," I said

"Here it is," Kurt said

We all grabbed a handful of boxes and teleported to Logan's room.

"I'll wrap the bed, Hurry!" I said

We set off to work. I wrapped the bed, the pillows, the nightables, and the lamps separately. Nightcrawler took care of the dresser and the floor, while Shadowcat put plastic wrap on the walls.

After about two hours, we were almost done. We just had to do the ceiling. I grabbed some wrap and flew up to the ceiling.

"Hey Kurt, can you grab some tape? I think its on the counter in the kitchen." I asked

He popped out and popped back in a few seconds later.

"Here," he said, and threw it to me.

I caught it and had the ceiling done in ten minutes. When it was completely finished, we stepped back to admire our handiwork.

I sensed Logan pulling into the garage.

"Crap, he's back. Lets scram!" I said

Kitty phased out the wall, Kurt ported, and I ran out the door.

ran into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. I sat down just before Wolverine walked in. he grabbed a beer and leaned on the counter.

"Hi to you too, Logan," I said

"Hey, short stuff," he grunted

"Where were ya?" I asked

"Down at the lake," he said

"Sounds fun," I said, "well, night"

I left the room and telekinetically floated my soda behind me. I sat on my bed and took out a book. Now it was only a matter of time. As if on cue, Wolverine yelled, "who did this?"

I got up and met pretty much everyone else at his room.

"What happened?" Scott asked

"Look for yourself," Logan said, gesturing behind him

A few people laughed, this was too good.

"I'm tired. Good night." I said

I walked back to my room, away from all the commotion.

"That was a success," I said to myself before falling asleep.

I had a horrible nightmare, of what, I can't remember. I awoke with a scream, and a bunch of my things clattered to the floor.

**Storm's Point of View:**

I ran to Summer's room, and found her laying on the floor. She stopped screaming, but she grabbed a pair of scissors and ran out of the room. I contacted the professor and chased after her. She ran into Logan's room, which was still covered in plastic wrap, albeit slashed. She ran up to the bed and started stabbing the body lying in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine woke up. He grabbed her hand and took the scissors away from her. She was in tears by then and he looked at her for a moment.

"Where am I? What did I do?" she sobbed, "I tried to kill you!"

"It's alright," he said, trying to calm her down. He enveloped her in a hug.

"It's not alright," she said, "I tried to kill you!"

And with that she ran out of the room.

**Summer's Point of View:**

I ran back to my room, sobbing. I sat down on the bed in shock. I had just tried to kill the person I loved like a father.

Storm, Wolverine, and the Professor came into my room. Professor Xavier came over to me.

"May I take a look inside of your mind?" he asked

I nodded.

He began to journey through my mind. I put up no resistance. But, when he finally came out, I was very tired. It was worth it though.

"It seems that another student was dreaming that Mystique was posing at Wolverine. Summer's powers took that dream and intensified it. She was sleepwalking when she tried to kill Logan." he explained

"I tried to kill him," I said

By that time Dr. McCoy had come in.

"She appears to be in shock. Her skin is clammy and pale. I'm going to give her something that will help her go back to sleep" he said, and injected me with something, "I would like her to stay home from school tomorrow so she can heal. After all, she may have physical healing, but emotional healing takes a little longer."

"Try to go back to sleep," Professor X told me, and put the covers on me.

"I'm not mad at ya' short stuff," Logan said

Everyone left the room. Beast had given me some sleep medication, but I fought it.

It was a long night, just me and my confused mind. I felt separated from everyone else. It was times like this when being a mutant was not a blessing, but a curse.

_'I love being a mutant.'_ I thought, _'It doesn't make me weird or a freak, it makes me special. But I tried to kill one of my family.'_

All I ended up doing was confusing myself more.

I don't know when I drifted off to sleep, but when I woke up the next morning everyone was gone, except Storm, the Professor, and Beast.

I laid my head back down and stared at the ceiling. I ignored my growling stomach for I don't know how long. After what felt like hours, but was probably a few minutes, Storm came into my room.

"Summer, would you like to come downtown with me?" she asked gently, "I have some shopping to do."

She was probably just trying to get my mind off what happened.

"Sure, whatever, " I said, resignedly, "Just a minute."

I threw whatever on, and went to get shoes. When I passed by a mirror, I saw that my face looked pale and my hair hung limply in a ponytail. I looked miserable. I tried to brighten up a little by putting some make-up on, but I lost interest halfway through.

We got in Storm's car and drove downtown. I was silent the entire trip. We shopped for a few hours and then headed home. I hadn't seen anything I wanted to get anyone for Christmas.

"Ve're home!" someone who we all recognized as Kurt yelled from the front door.

I ran to the kitchen, meeting Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Evan, who were sitting down to a snack.

"Feeling better?" Scott asked

"Much," I replied.

"Kitty, Kurt, come here, there's something I've got to show you!" I said.

They followed me, bemused looks on their faces.

"You know how we pulled that prank on Logan last night?" I said, "I was wondering if you guys could help me tomorrow at lunch."

I knew they would both agree without question because of their enticement with causing mischief.

"Sure," Kitty said.

"Alright," Kurt replied.

"Thanks," I said, "Oh, and Kitty, did you get my homework?"

"Here you go," she said, handing it to me.

"You're a lifesaver," I told her, "one more missed assignment and I get a week of detention."

I went back into the kitchen and started to do it.

"Hey, does anyone know what the date is?" I asked.

"It's the thirteenth," Jean replied.

Oh yeah, one week 'til the Snowflake Ball and twelve days until Christmas. How could I forget? I don't have a date for the dance, or a dress!

_'Focus on the fractions,_' I told myself.

I finished my homework and went into the rec room. Luckily, no one was in there, so I was able to watch TV. I turned on Sherlock, my favorite show, and began to think about asking the girls if they wanted to go shopping for dresses.

I looked out the window; fresh snow was falling. I love snow.

Kitty came into the room and sat down on the couch.

"So, who are you going with to the ball?" I asked.

"Lance," she replied, "you?"

"No one yet." I said, "Do you wanna go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Sounds like fun," she said

"Can you ask Rogue if she wants to come? I'll ask Jean."

"Sure," she replied, "I'll, like, go ask right now."

She left, and I went to go ask Jean if she wanted to come and if she would drive. She agreed to both.

I went to my room and fell asleep.

The next morning I got ready for school and caught a ride with Scott. Classes were the same old, same old. Finally, lunch.

I met Kurt and Kitty by his locker.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

We both nodded and grabbed his arm. We 'ported. It took three jumps to reach the mansion.

"You two okay?" he asked, "Zhat last jump vas a little long."

We both gave the thumbs up.

"Let's go to Scott and Jean's rooms." I said.

"Okay, here's the plan," I whispered, "we take everything in their rooms and switch it. But first, Kitty can you go grab some soda and sandwiches? I'm gonna go find out where Beast and Wolvie are."

We headed off in our separate directions. I searched the mansion and found Hank in the lab and Logan working on his motorcycle. Then we ate, and switched all the stuff, then 'ported back to school.

The rest of the day dragged by. At the last bell, Rogue, Kitty, and I met at Jean's car. Then we sped off to the mall.

We got there and I said, "Come on, let's go to Macy's."

"I'm, like, totally starving," Kitty said, "let's go to the food court."

"Fine, then we go shoppin," Rogue said.

We all got a snack and walked to Macy's.

It was all decked out for the holidays, snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, present boxes on the displays. It all looked great.

"Come on guys, the dresses are over here." Jean said.

I have never seen so many beautiful dresses in my life. Everyone split up and searched the racks. I grabbed a red and green one, a short white one, and a long light blue one in a size three.

In about an hour, almost everyone had figured out what they were going to get. Jean was buying a cute red one, Rogue got a black dress with a red jacket that had snowflakes on it. Kitty found a white one with gold stars on it. But I was torn between the white and the blue one. The white one had a halter top and white feather trim, but the blue one was strapless and the shade of the sky on a clear day.

"I think the blue one looks better," Kitty said.

"The blue one brings out your eyes," Jean put in.

"Yeah, definitely the blue one," Rogue agreed.

Then it was settled and we bought shoes and the like before heading home.

"So, like, who's everybody going with?" Kitty asked.

"Scott," Jean replied.

"No one," Rogue and I said together.

We were back at the mansion soon and I put my dress away and did my homework.

Soon, it was time for dinner and I sat at the table just kind of daydreaming. I was getting to go to a fancy dance in a pretty dress and there would be loads of guys in suits. It was gonna be great. I was jerked out of my reverie by Evan.

"Yo Summer, you want some?" he said, holding out a platter of chicken.

We finished eating and then I ran out of the room because it was Scott's night to do the dishes and I didn't want him to rope me into helping.

I went to the rec room and turned on Lord of the Rings.

Logan walked into the room.

"Not so fast, Tinkerbell."

"Quit calling me that!" I said, "it was one time!"

"Did you finish your homework?" he asked.

"Yes, Logan, I'm done." I replied.

"Good," he said, and left.

Kurt wandered into the room, looking nervous.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" I asked.

"Vell, uh, I vas vondering if you vanted to go to za dance with me." he said hopefully.


End file.
